Rails, such as tee rails and/or the like, used for railroad tracks suffer abrasion and wear, particularly at curves, switch points, guard rails, stock rails and/or the like, due to rolling abrasive contact with train wheels. Once an amount of wear in a rail exceeds limits set by regulations, industry recommendations, company operation policies, and/or the like, it becomes necessary to replace the rail. Although welding of rail ends has been successfully achieved for decades, no attempt to rebuild or restore the worn surface of rails in a longitudinal fashion has been attempted because rail restoration is very often adverse to the commercial interests in the rail industry. For example, rail restoration may negatively affect rail manufacturers revenues and profits. Also, the manufacturers of welding equipment, such as, e.g., flashbutt welding machines, thermit welding equipment and/or the like, are more interested in providing welders, materials and/or the like to weld rail ends of new rails. However, rail-based transportation service companies may benefit from rail restoration or new rails with better physical properties, such as, e.g., extended asset life, reduced operational cost and and/or the like. Such companies will also benefit from rails that are more wear resistant and do not need to be replaced or restored as often.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficient and effective rail manufacture and/or restoration.